Eternal Sunshine
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: What if it hadn't been Luna who had been corrupted? What if it had been Celestia? What if the fame and adoration had driven the Princess of the Sun insane? What if instead of potentially eternal night, Equestria was cursed with unending day?


_What if it hadn't been Luna who had been corrupted? What if it had been Celestia? What if the fame and adoration had driven the Princess of the Sun insane? What if instead of potentially eternal night, Equestria was cursed with unending day?_

It had been the first time Equestria had seen the darker side of Celestia, just briefly when she and her sister had fought about the lowering of the sun.

"Celestia!" Luna ha snapped. "They need darkness to rest!"

Celestia had seen sense and given in.

That had not been the last time.

The pair rose and lowered their respective charges for another century.

Luna grew worried about her lighter sister. It hadn't been just her name and coloring that had made her take to the night, she had doubted that she would've been able to deal with the attention and glory being the lighter half would have brought.

Now, she doubted her sister could either.

Luna looked out onto the landscape below her. She knew that unending day would destroy the land, so would unending night for that matter. She sighed. She was confused. 'Tia, why have you become what you are?'

Her sister trotted in to raise the sun.

* * Later * *

Luna screamed as her sister blasted her out of the window. She screamed as a beam of light split through the feathers of her wing, causing her to nearly crash.

'I will not let you rule, sister.' She heard Celestia whisper in her mind.

_I could help you, Lulu._ She heard the creature that called herself Nightmare Moon.

'Unending night is just as bad as this.' She thought. 'You know that.'

_Oh, I know, I don't _want_ unending night, Lulu._ Nightmare Moon whispered. _After all, while a dead land would be easy to rule, it would also be really _boring_. You know I hate anything _boring_._ The dark voice whined. _First off, we need that wing fixed, if we have to come to fighting._

Luna walked out of the garden. "Why are you doing this?" She whispered.

* * Later * *

The ponies of Equestria were confused as to why the sun stayed up. The princesses should've switched it with the moon by now.

Rumors among the pegasi said that Celestia had gone mad and that the sun was never going to go down.

The unicorns said that Luna had abandoned her post.

The earth ponies said that Luna had died and Celestia was unable to raise or lower the sun without her sister's help.

Luna found it strange that the pegasi were the ones that were correct. Their wild theories were usually wrong.

She would never abandon Equestria, but she needed help beyond the dark force that was Nightmare Moon.

_The Elements of Harmony won't help, Lulu._ Nightmare Moon said.

'No, that's not why we're here.' Luna thought.

_Oh, we're not asking for _her_ help, are we?_ Nightmare Moon was frightened of the Changeling Queen.

'A few hours of _that_ are worth it, Nima.' Luna told the voice.

_I don't like it._ Nightmare Moon whined. _She's too rough._

Luna hesitated at the cave entrance.

A deformed pony kneeled. "Welcome, Princess Luna." It said. "Queen Chrysalis is expecting you."

"Lead the way." She said quietly.

* * Later * *

The Changeling Queen stood in front of the alicorn. "So, Celestia has finally lost her mind."

"That is correct, Chrysalis." Luna said.

"Call me Chryssi." She said. "We are equals after all."

"That has changed since the last time we met." Luna said dryly.

Chrysalis shrugged. "Times change, opinions change." The queen licked her lips. "Last time changed my opinion about you."

Luna nearly groaned. She really didn't want to remember Chrysalis' actions after their last encounter. It had taken Luna's pride down a few hundred pegs.

"What do I get in return?" Chrysalis said.

"Your people will be allowed to go throughout Equestria." Luna said. "I cannot say they will be accepted though.

Chrysalis nodded. It was a fair enough trade. Her help defeating Celestia and her people will be allowed to roam Equestria, to be able to find food. "What about me?"

"You can have me again." Luna said.

Chrysalis licked her lips at the memory. Luna had been surprisingly loud. "Very well, one year after."

"Thank you." Luna said.

"Can Equestria survive another week of sunlight?" Chrysalis said.

Luna nodded. "It should. Why?"

"That's how long your wing will need to heal." Chrysalis nodded to the guards. "We both need to be able to fly." She said.

Luna did not resist the insect like ponies. Her last encounter had ended with Chrysalis taking pity on the exhausted, injured, and completely spent princess and had put her in a healing pod.

* * One Week Later * *

Luna flew through the air easily, followed by the Changeling Queen.

Chrysalis was currently disguised as a light colored pegasus. There was no reason for Celestia to get nervous.

The pair separated as a blast of light went between them.

"Land now, sister." Celestia said. "As well as you, pegasus."

The pair landed and walked over.

"Lower the sun, Celestia." Luna said.

"No, the night is unneeded." Celestia replied.

"Then I'm sorry, I have to do this." Luna said before attacking.

"I'm not." Chrysalis said, shedding her disguise.

"TRAITOR!" Celestia yelled. "How dare you make a deal with _that thing_?!"

Luna said nothing she blasted her sister.

"I am not a _thing_." Chrysalis pouted before raising the white alicorn into the air.

Celestia laughed at the pair's attack. "You'll have to try harder than that."

Chrysalis looked at the dark alicorn and was surprised to see darkness warping her skin, turning her mane into that of the night sky.

"I will not let you take the night away." The alicorn's voice was different.

Celestia was surprised when her sister's attacks actually started to have an effect. The fact that the Changeling Queen was causing her to often trip and miss did not help.

* * Later * *

Celestia was panting as she fell. The alicorn knew that she was nearly beaten. "I will not LET THE DAY END!" She screamed as she attacked.

"The day will end, princess." Chrysalis said as she stabbed the alicorn through the chest. "Do it now, Nightmare Moon."

The dark alicorn nodded and performed the spell that would lock her sister away for a thousand years.

She collapsed and wept.

"You did what you had too." Chrysalis said. "That is the true hard part of being a leader." She nuzzled the queen. "Bring night to Equestria, Nightmare Moon, then you can weep."

The dark mare nodded. Her horn flashed and for the first time in a fortnight, the stars and moon shone.

* * Celestia * *

The white Alicorn screamed in defiance as she had been doing for the past week, since her sister had betrayed her by banishing her and creating an _alliance_ with the Changelings.

She swore revenge, no matter how long it would take. She would make day unending.

_Celestia went mad with power and decided, as she was so popular and no on seemed to _like_ the night, day should be unending._

**They had asked for Chrysalis' help in the fight against Discord, had gotten it, and Luna had some fun times with Chrysalis as payment.**

_The healing pod thing was inspired by NitroStation's Rebirth._

**This is not a Celestia Hate fic, alright?**

_We actually like Celestia. We just like Luna and her evil side more._

**If in the Yugioh category Yami Yugi and normal Yugi are separate categories, why aren't Nightmare Moon and Luna separate? They are obviously different characters. **

_Because the moderators don't think so?_

**Bah, silly moderators.**

_Whatever, if we decide to do an AU of MLP:FiM, it'll be a separate story from this._

**Yeah, it'll be different, since Changelings would be everywhere.**

_The first century or two Changelings face extreme discrimination, due to some evil thing their ancestors did._

**Of course, we're going off American discrimination against African Americans, been over 150 years and we're still looking down on them.**

_There is the fact that they do tend to have lower educations and worse jobs that white people._

**~facepalms~ ****That's not the point.**

_Just stating the facts. Is it racism if it's true?_

**Eh…**

_Anyways, TTFN_

**Ta Ta For Now**


End file.
